Sabes
by Artemis Walker
Summary: Por un descuido, perdí lo más importante para mi... Mamiya Sakura, yo aun no he podido olvidarte, pero sabes, hay algo que jamás te dije, y es que...


_NOTA: Kyoukai ni Rinne, no me pertenece sino a su magnifica creadora, Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 **El fic está un poco corto, pero igual espero lo disfruten.**

 ** _Sabes..._**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Rinne:**

Mamiya Sakura, hace tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, lo siento, pero, los pedidos que me llegan apenas si me permiten respirar, así que, últimamente he estado más ocupado que de costumbre.

Supongo que te preguntas, en dónde estarán los demás, bueno, lo que sucede es que hoy quise venir solo, ya que, hay algo que quería decirte -sonríe -, me pregunto, si valdrá la pena decirlo ahora, tal vez pienses que ya es un poco tarde, pero, sucede que, nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo antes -suspira.

Muchas gracias, por haber sido mi amiga, por haber permanecido a mi lado, a pesar de las circunstancias, por más difíciles que hayan sido, tú siempre estabas junto a mi.

Aunque había malentendidos, gracias a que Ageha siempre estaba encima de mí, tú siempre encontraste el modo de perdonarme, de escucharme, por más patéticas que fueran mis explicaciones, pero, yo siempre lo decía con sinceridad, siempre buscaba la forma de hacer que aquellos errores se vieran solucionados, por que tú, eres importante para mí.

Los recuerdos que pasamos juntos, todos ellos, se quedaran para siempre guardados en mi mente, y en mi corazón, sin importar el pasar de los años, siempre los mantendré presentes conmigo.

Es verdad, hay algo que me olvide de mencionar, mi abuela, me ha contado acerca de algo que sinceramente, me ha dejado sin palabras, ella me dijo que, hay una forma en la que me puedo convertir en un shinigami puro, a decir verdad, ya me lo había dicho mucho antes, pero, yo le dije que no estaba interesado en eso, porque, quería seguir a tú lado, protegiéndote -sonríe con amargura -. Es patético ¿no?, que yo haya decidido eso, y diciéndome a mi mismo, exigiéndome, que yo siempre iba a estar a tú lado, cuidando de ti, protegiendo, lo más preciado, tanto para ti, como para mi.

Me pregunto, si tiene sentido, decirte todo esto ahora, pero, sabes, hay algo, que, siempre mantuve encerrado en mi corazón, un sentimiento, totalmente nuevo, una sensación, que mezcla toda clase de sentimientos, dolor, angustia, tristeza, celos, cariño, posesión, incluso egoísta. Puede llegar a ser verdaderamente molesto en ocasiones, pero, igualmente, llega a ser, verdaderamente dulce, y reconfortante, es algo así como el fuego, tan cálido y hermoso, pero a la vez, tan peligroso, y ese sentimiento, es llamado comúnmente... amor.

Sí, es verdad, lo que yo sentía por ti, era algo más allá de una amistad, era un amor, tan grande, que crecía día con día, tanto, que difícilmente, era capaz de soportarlo, tanto, que quería tomarte entre mis brazos, y no soltarte jamás, tan grande, que la más mínima mención de tu nombre, hacía que mi pecho doliera, y sentía que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones.

Te amaba, y aún te amo tanto, que, simplemente, no puedo aceptar ese hecho, que soy capaz de vender mi alma al mismo demonio, con tal de tenerte de vuelta, aquí, conmigo. Por un momento, me vi tentado a repetir la historia de mis abuelos, pero sabía que, resultaría igual, tal vez, mi dolor, y mis deseos de tenerte junto a mi, se vieran calmados por unos años, pero, como shinigami, hay una ley que es inquebrantable para mí, por más que lo odie debo de cumplirla, por más que te ame, no puedo desobedecerla-, simplemente, no puedo interferir con la reencarnación por tanto tiempo, todo renace, todo muere, nada es eterno, salvo los shinigami, y es una tortura, con la que esto dispuesto a vivir, ¿sabes el porque?, porque, aún si ya no eres la misma persona, tú alma sigue siendo la misma, y por eso, seguirá siendo igual de valiosa para mi.

Me olvidaba de mencionarlo, Juumonji, Ageha, Rokumon, y los demás, están perfectamente, parece que tú recuerdo aún les duele un poco, pero, ya están mejor. Tú familia y amigos, siguen recordándote, y será así hasta que llegue el momento de renacer -oculta su mirada tras su flequillo.

Sabes, yo aún, no lo he logrado superar, tú recuerdo, aún me duele, como si mil cuchillas afiladas, me atravesaran el corazón, una y otra vez, mi mirada, se ha vuelto aún más inexpresiva de lo que ya era, pero, al parecer, eso es por poco tiempo, ya que, gracias a ti, he aprendido a sonreír con más naturalidad, gracias a que entraste en mi vida, puedo demostrar mis sentimientos sin temor, y por eso, muchas gracias -aprieta sus puños -. Aunque, aún me siento como un idiota, por no haberte protegido en ese momento, por haberme descuidado, perdí lo más valioso para mi -unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas comienzan a salir de sus ojos -. Mamiya Sakura, perdóname, te prometo, que de ahora en adelante, me encargare de proteger todas, y cada una de tus vidas, por siempre, y para siempre, estaré a tú lado, sin descuidarte, un solo segundo.

Te amo, Sakura, por todo, muchas gracias. Bueno, tengo que irme, el deber llama, pero, te prometo que volveré a visitarte siempre que pueda, y que por toda mi existencia, cuidare de tú alma -sonríe, se da vuelta y se aleja.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Normal:**

En un pequeño apartado, justo debajo de un cerezo, en una pequeña lapida, pone:

Mamiya Sakura.

Amiga, compañera, hija.

Una persona, amable, y dulce.

Gracias por haber nacido.

 _ **Fin...**_

* * *

 **Hasta luego (n.n)/**


End file.
